Speak Romanian to me
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: It ended as a kink, a special thing that Steve loved during sex, but it had started like an innocent thing. During his time as the winter soldier, Bucky Barnes had learned to speak several foreign languages. But he would never had thought that using Romanian during sex would be a thing Steve liked. Very, very much. Explicit sex scene inside - STUCKY


**Hello everyone!**

 **This is my first work in English in this fandom. English isn't my first language, so I hope there will not be too many mistakes in my text, and I'm sorry in advance if it is the case.** **Also, this work is EXPLICIT, it's my first time being that descriptive, I hope it's not too much. I'm also very bad at writing sex scenes… sorry!**

 **This whole story started because of a tweet I tweeted this afternoon « imagine Bucky whispering in Russian and Romanian while he's slowly making love to Steve and Steve being completely turned on by this » and I have no idea what happened, next thing I know I was posting this and feeling very ashamed of myself. Also, Sebastian Stan speaking Romanian didn't really help, haha...**

 **Also, I'm sorry if there is any Romanian reader, I don't speak Romanian and I used Google Translate. I know it must not be the best translation ever...**

 **This is it, I hope you'll enjoy it anyway! (and again, so sorry for all the mistakes!)**

* * *

It ended as a kink, a special thing that Steve loved during sex, but it had started like an innocent thing.

During his time as the winter soldier, Bucky Barnes had learned a lot of things, how to kill properly and quickly, at the contrary how to make someone suffer through his death, but a lot of useful and softer things as well. The first one was how to speak several foreign languages, firstly Russian, and then a lot of others for different missions around the globe.  
Because of that, he knew how to speak about eight different languages, but he was really familiar with English, Russian and Romanian, using them from time to time. He had lived during almost two years in Romania when Shield had fell and that he had ran away from Hydra, using it every day during the two years. Russian was also a language he loved to speak with Natasha, when no one else in the Avengers tower knew what they were talking about. It was their private thing, and something he really loved about their relationship.  
When he had fled from Hydra and settled himself in Romania, he had learned with ease how to speak Romanian properly, discovering that he really loved the language. The people were nice to him for the most, he sometimes got some weird looks because of his metal arm, but mostly he stayed in this country because it was the one he felt most comfortable in. Romanian was nice to speak, he loved how it sounded in his mouth, and he basically loved how nobody at the Avengers tower understood a thing when he was swearing under his breath.

Steve was very categorical about swearing, and it had made Bucky laugh the first time Steve had looked unpleased with Tony screaming at his computer. Everyone then had looked at Bucky who couldn't stop laughing, and he had then learned that Steve glaring at anybody swearing was actually a thing. And Steve had looked at him, and just knew. He knew why Bucky was so amused and why he wouldn't be taken seriously with this from his best friend and lover. Because Steve had the filthiest mouth ever when it came to their sexual life. He was a very proud bottom who loved to be loud and tell Bucky exactly how he wanted to have sex and what he liked. Fortunately for them, the walls were sound proof, courtesy of Tony Stark, because the entire team would know by now how loud and dirty could be Captain America.  
So Steve could be the purest angel with everyone, but he wasn't fooling Bucky. Because he'd seen this mouth do a lot of things he wouldn't even dream of telling to anyone, and he fairly was certain no one would believe him anyway. Because remember, Steve Rogers was an angel staring at anyone saying a bad word.

But when their sexual life has had a lot of phases, first when Steve was all skinny and breakable when they were just teenagers discovering their first pleasures together in the dark. Then, Bucky was tender with him most of the time, careful not to cause him an asthma attack or break him in half. Steve was frustrated, but he was dealing with it. They were mostly enjoying oral sex and some touches, but they never really made love. Steve's asthma was too dangerous, and Bucky too protective to even try.  
When Steve got the serum and delivered Bucky from the Hydra base, things changed drastically for the two of them. For the first time, they could actually talk about making love, for real and without fearing for Steve's life. Their first time wasn't what Steve or even Bucky had dreamed of, it was sweet and definitely one of their best memories, but it was in a military tent in the middle of their friend's ones, holding their scream in each others' shoulders and necks not to let the others know what they were doing.  
Then, Bucky fell, and everything was gone. Steve was left, alone, with a giant arching hole in his chest and nothing to fill it. Peggy was there, sweet and supportive as always, but it wasn't the love of his life. Steve had always known Bucky, and loved him for as long as he could remember. He had nothing to fight for, and even the Highling Commandos couldn't take this place, this reason to fight for, for him to keep going. He had supposed from his friends' looks that they knew, they had heard their muffled noises of pleasure, but he couldn't care less at this point. Bucky was gone, and even if their friends weren't judging him, he wasn't even caring enough.  
When he found himself on that bridge a few years back, and discovered it was Bucky behind the Winter Soldier, his world crumbled once again. It was Bucky, even if he didn't remember anything from his past. His lover was back, and on his life, he wouldn't let him go. Not again. He couldn't live through that again. So when Bucky saved him from the water, and then came to find him a few months later in his apartment in Brooklyn, it's with unseen tears of joy that he let him come back on his life.  
They came back to the Avengers tower because Tony and Sam were actually worried for Steve, considering Bucky's past as the Winter Soldier and the lack of memories he had. Steve had frowned, but Bucky had understood. He had agreed on the deal, and met all the Avengers at the same time.  
It took very little time for them to accept Bucky as a member of the team, much to Steve's joy. Bucky knew that Steve would have left everything for him, his memories of their life together coming back every once and then. Every member of the team accepted Bucky in their own way, and soon enough they were talking about him like one of their friend.

The toughest think left to do was coming out to the team. He wasn't feeling comfortable either, but it was their friends, and the persons they trusted the most. It turned out that everyone was suspecting something going on between them, and no one was very surprised. Live kept going on, and Bucky and Steve learned to act like a couple and not hide in front of the team when they were from a time where they had to hide every glance and every kiss in the dark of their room.  
Their sexual life came back slowly, but surely. At first, it was all awkward, Bucky was too afraid to touch Steve, afraid of his reactions. But Steve was confident, maybe too confident, they would never know, and it turned out to be one of the best night of their lives. After that, gradually, they started making love almost every night for a long time, their super soldier stamina consuming them. But once again, only Bucky knew how debauched could be his boyfriend, thanks to their soundproof walls, and it was fine that way.

And now, here they were, they had just come back from a mission in Africa and they were laid in their bed, tangled in their sheets, mouths locked together. They were naked, excited, Steve's erection pressed against Bucky's hipbone and Bucky's already sliding between Steve's legs, even if he was not making love to him yet. They had just taken a shower together, beginning to slide their hands on their excited bodies, to end up in bed to keep going where they had just left off.

« You wanna suck me Stevie? » whispered the brunet at his lover's ear, earning a moan from the man beneath him.  
« Yes, please, let me »

Bucky moved a bit, letting the man get out of under him and knell before his naked body. Steve was the image of luxury like this, all debauched with his messy hair and his dilated pupils. Bucky felt so lucky to be the only one to witness this, because everybody knew Captain America, the symbol of freedom and patriotism, but no one could see him like this. Begging to be taken on all fours, screaming Bucky's name during hours when he was finally getting what he wanted, and then lying well fucked, his belly full of come dripping from him or drying on his skin. That vision was his, and his alone. And even if he wasn't worth any of this, his action for Hydra and Steve's purity making him unworthy of even looking at Steve Rogers, he was jealously keeping it for himself.

« Gonna take me after ? » asked Steve, letting his tongue trace the length of Bucky's cock, causing him to shiver from head to toe.  
« Whatever you want, baby »

He couldn't deny anything to Steve, especially not in bed. First because he didn't want to, and second because it was just too good.

« Stevie » groaned Bucky, running his hands through the blonde's hair. « Steve, oh god. »

Steve always had the filthiest mouth ever for the blowjobs. He was just too good at this for Bucky's sake, and it felt like he was dying from pleasure every damn time he got his mouth on him. First he slowly let his tongue run along the vein on the side of Bucky's cock, to finally take him in his mouth, slowly but surely, until his nose was finally against Bucky's belly. And then, when Bucky thought he could die right there, Steve was always keeping his mouth a few seconds like this only to swallow slowly around him, which always made Bucky scream his pleasure. And this is exactly what he did, earning a chocking sound from Steve when he couldn't help but raise his hips.

« Sorry, sorry » he muttered, patting Steve's jaw when the man let his sex fell from his lips, taking a few deep breaths, giggling a little. « I didn't want to hurt you. Sorry »

Just as Steve was opening his mouth to tell him that it was okay, Bucky captured his lips, switching their places to get Steve to lay down on his back, spread out on the bed, legs falling open for him to come between.

« Ready for me love ? » he asked in a deep voice, never letting go of the sight of Steve excited as he was, gorgeous as he was in these moments.  
« Always, Buck. You know it. »

Bucky left the bed only to fetch the lube, opening the bottle to let some of the liquid fall on his fingers, only to warm it up before preparing Steve. He loved it, to get his lover ready for him, and it was one of Steve's favorite thing to do as well. He knelled in the curve of Steve's legs, petting his knees for him to open his legs wider. He kissed the inside of his tight, letting his tongue run through his leg only to kiss the jonction between the leg and his pelvis. Steve mewled again, letting his hand run through his hair, gripping some of it, and Bucky smiled wider. He kissed lightly Steve's proudly erected cock, licking only the top of it, pressing a lubed finger to the blonde's opening.

« May I? »  
« Please, Buck, do it already! »

He loved it when his lover was bossy. He loved it when, exactly like now, he was moaning his name again and again when the first finger was breaching him. And he knew exactly what Steve liked in these moments.

« Plânge pentru mine, Steve » he whispered lightly against his skin, his breath caressing Steve's cock and balls, making him whimper even more.

It really had started like an innocent thing. Once balls deep inside Steve one day, when he was extremely tired after a particularly hard mission, he had just started cursing in Romanian. He didn't know why, maybe because it was the first thing that came to his mind after living two entire years in Romania, he didn't know. But once his pleasure had started crushing like waves in him, he had started to curse in Romanian, and found out that Steve loved it. That Steve loved it very much, actually. And the blond had came without any hand job or any further help between their bodies, completely untouched, screaming Bucky's name.

He pushed another finger in Steve's body, feeling it tense for a moment before relaxing under him. He kissed his swollen cock then his perineum, licking his balls up and down while crocking his fingers inside his lover's body, finding his sweet spot easily.

« Oh god, Buck » groaned Steve, catching a bit of his hair and pulling it to invite the men to slowly look up. « I need your mouth, kiss me, come and kiss me. »

Bucky loved how desperate could Steve be when it came to pleasure and intimate moments. He wasn't ashamed of what he liked and wanted, and he looked so good begging for it like he was going to die if he didn't get what he wanted.

« Ești atât de frumoasă dragostea mea » whispered Bucky against his lips before crashing their lips together.

Steve mewled, lifting his hips up to meet Bucky's hand. He silently begged for another finger, and soon enough Bucky was letting go of his body, grabbing the lube to coat his own cock.

« Still okay Stevie ? » he asked, just to make sure that the blonde hadn't changed his mind.

Steve offered him a cocky smile.

« What, now that I'm ready you don't wanna give it to me? »  
« You're a dick » grinned the older man, kissing him softly.  
« Oh no. I'm pretty sure you're the dick right now. Who's denying me what I want? »

To shut him up, the brunet lined himself up and slowly pushed inside his lover's body. Against his lips, Steve moaned, and Bucky closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the sensations. It wasn't the first time that they were making love, far from it, but every time felt so good and different that it was just like it.

« Buck ! »  
« Sunt aici dragostea mea »

He started to rock his hips forward, finding a rhythm that they both liked. The only noises in the room were the sound of their body joining each other and their muffled moaned.

Te iubesc Stevie »  
« I love you, Buck. »

The older man tenderly kissed his boyfriend's jaw, then his neck, sucking a hickey here. Steve's movements were a little erratic, and Bucky knew he was already close. Because of their mission, they hadn't have sex in tree weeks, and Steve, just like him, was on edge.

« Let it go Stevie » He whispered in his lover's ear, biting the flesh tenderly. « lasa-te du-te »

It didn't take more than a few thrusts and a few more words for Steve to completely lost it, and the blond came untouched between their bodies, trembling against his lover. Bucky kissed him tenderly through it, smiling, before letting himself go as well. He fell on the bed next to his boyfriend, immediately snuggling at Steve's side.

Afterwards, they were tangled together in the sheets, too tired and lazy to get up and clean up. Steve sighed, kissing Bucky's shoulder where the metal was meeting the flesh, knowing it was a sensible point for his lover.

« It's kinda weird you know » finally whispered Bucky after a while, caressing Steve's hipbone with his thumb.  
« What's weird ? »  
« That it turns you on so much. You don't get a word of what I'm saying, yet you come like you do. »

Steve blushed a little, nipping at Bucky's neck to cover it.

« I don't know. I just… I love it. I love everything about you. »

Bucky stayed quiet for a while, staring at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts.

« It's comforting for me, you know? » he finally said.  
« Hum? » groaned his lover, already half asleep.  
« That you like it. Hydra taught me all those languages for missions, mostly to kill people as you can guess. The fact that you like it… It's comforting. Reminding me that I'm not Hydra anymore… That I'm not only the monster they created. »

Steve sat up immediately, frowning.

« Don't you dare say that, Buck. You know I love you. And you know damn well that Hydra doesn't define you. »  
« I know, Stevie. I know. »

He was too tired to fight Steve over this again, like they used to. Instead he just grabbed his boyfriend's jaw, pulling him to capture his mouth once again. They could talk about it the next day.

* * *

 **You can find the original tweet (and a lot of other crap, I assure you) on Twitter : MysteryWriter_ :)**


End file.
